Since the first organic field effect transistor is invented in 1986 (Applied Physics Letters 1986, 49, 1210), because of its feature such as simple manufacturing process, wide range of material sources, low cost and good compatibility with flexible substrates, etc. (Nature 2004, 428, 911; Advanced Materials 2005, 17, 1705; Journal of Materials Chemistry 2005, 15, 53; Advanced Materials 2005, 17, 2411), such that the organic field effect transistors manufactured based on organic semiconductor materials are got much attention form researchers and has been rapidly developed. Depending on the different morphology of the organic semiconductor layer, the organic field effect transistor can be divided into organic thin-film field effect transistor and the organic single crystal field effect transistor. Compared with the organic film, there have not grain boundaries in the organic single crystal, and the ordering of the molecules in the organic single crystal enable it have good π-π orbital overlap, and the charge trap density is reduced to a minimum. Therefore, on the one hand, the organic single crystal field effect transistor is treated as an important tool for studying intrinsic transmission of organic semiconductors; on the other hand, it can be used in an effective method of extremely improving mobility of devices (Advanced Materials 1998, 10, 365). However, how to manufacture organic single crystal field effect transistor is currently a hot research. If using conventional methods (the vacuum deposition mask method) to directly construct electrodes on the organic semiconductor and manufacture a field effect transistor, an organic semiconductor will suffer thermal radiation injury, etc, seriously cause loss of the organic semiconductor field effect performance (Advanced Materials 2008, 20, 2947; Advanced Materials 2008, 20, 1511). In order to overcome the disadvantages brought by the vacuum deposition method, a new method for manufacturing an organic single crystal field effect transistor is required. In this regard, there are several research groups have already done some work. For example, Hu Wenping group invented two methods of the “gold film stamp” (Advanced Materials 2008, 20, 1511; Applied Physics Letters 2008, 92, 083309; Advanced Materials 2008, 20, 2947; Applied Physics Letters 2009, 94, 203304) and “Nanobelt electrodes” (Advanced Materials 2009, 21, 4234; Applied Physics Letters 2014, 104, 073112) to manufacture organic field-effect transistor, and the advantages of these two methods is that it can operate at room temperature, which effectively avoid the heat radiation damage to the organic semiconductor. But the disadvantage of this approach is that probe station operation is required to be used, which requires fine operation and is suitable for manufacturing a single device, and the degree of device integration is lower; device with bottom-gate top-contact configuration is suited for organic micro/nano-crystals, but not suitable for larger (>100 microns) crystals, which limit size for use of the crystal. To solve the problem of low integration, etc, Sundar research group invented the method of elastic transistor stamp, the stamp can be reusable, no damage to the crystal of bottom-gate bottom-contact rubrene field effect transistor and anisotropy of the rubrene crystals (Science, 2004 303, 1644) are studied. Bao Zhenan research group manufactures bottom-gate and bottom-contact organic single crystal field effect transistor using the method of photolithography on the elastic insulating layer or a vacuum evaporation electrode (Applied Physics Letters 2006, 89, 202108; Advanced Materials 2006, 18, 2320). Both methods employ device configuration of bottom gate bottom contact, and the manufactured source/drain/gate electrodes and the insulating layer are separated from the semiconductor, which means that firstly source/drain/gate electrodes and the insulating layer are manufactured, and then the semiconductor is directly placed above of the electrode and the insulating layer by use of electrostatic adsorption. On the one hand, the above two methods effectively avoid the heat radiation damage to the organic semiconductor, on the other hand, it also improves the integration of the device, thus, the manufacturations of multiple devices can be implemented at one time. Elastic transistor stamp method invented by the Sundar group has advantages of implementing electrode reuse and simplicity, etc. However, both methods have a common disadvantage that in the electrode structure manufactured by them as shown in FIG. 1, the source/drain electrodes are protruding from the surface of the insulating layer, thus such structure is more suitable for larger size of crystal and a wider channel length, and also limits the use size of the crystal and device to be small. Because when the organic micro/nano semiconductor is transferred onto such electrode structure, as shown in FIG. 2, this structure, of which electrode is projected, will lead organic semiconductor can not be completely fit with the insulating layer, and the air gap can be very easily formed near the electrodes. Therefore, this will lead to non-uniform of conduction channel of device and affect the performance of the device.